Tara Thornton
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Tara Mae Thornton Toni This was an alias that Tara adopted at the beginning of season 4. | franchise = True Blood | image = | notability = | type = Bartender; Vampire | gender = | base of operations = Bon Temps, Louisiana Fangtasia, Shreveport, Louisiana | known relatives = Joe Thornton Father; abandoned Lettie Mae and Tara when Tara was but a child. Lettie Mae Thornton Mother; Wife of Joe Thornton, later wife of Reverend Daniels. Lafayette Reynolds Cousin. Ruby Jean Reynolds Aunt; mentally unstable and a patient at a mental hospital. Reverend Daniels Stepfather; Lettie Mae's second husband. | status = | born = | died = 2010 As each season of True Blood is back-to-back (except for seasons 3-4), the timeline of the show does not take place concurrently in which the episodes first aired. | 1st appearance = Club Dead This is the third book in the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by Charlaine Harris. "Strange Love" This is Tara's first appearance on True Blood. | final appearance = "Jesus Gonna Be Here" Final actual appearance. Tara meets the True Death in this episode. | actor = Rutina Wesley Avion Baker Actress Avion Baker played young Tara Thornton in flashback scenes on True Blood. }} is a fictional character from "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The novels have been adapted into the popular HBO television series, True Blood, where the role of was played by actress Rutina Wesley. Biography Tara Thornton grew up in the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana with her alcoholic mother, Lettie Mae. From a very young age, Tara was forced to witness her mother's violent, drunken binges, more often than not, cleaning up after her following an all-night bender. The only refuge Tara found from this miserable existence was at the home of her friend, Sookie Stackhouse. Tara and Sookie grew very close to one another as children and she would often sleep over at her house. As a young child, Tara also developed a close bond with Sookie's older brother Jason. One day, Tara had thrown away her mother's whiskey bottle and Lettie Mae flew into a rage. She chased Tara all the way to the Stackhouse residence with the intent of beating her daughter. Jason provided Tara sanctuary and prevented Lettie Mae from pursuing her any further. From that moment on, Tara was deeply in love with Jason, though it always remained an unrequited love. Tara learned that Sookie Stackhouse was a telepath, but was never comfortable with the idea that she could perceive her most private thoughts. Sookie promised that she would do everything she could to insure she never accidentally listened in on her. Despite this uncomfortable permutation, their friendship has endured for years. As an adult, Tara continued to look after her mother, despite the fact that Lettie Mae seemingly despised her. This caused Tara to grow into a gruff and bitter woman who frequently took her frustrations out on everyone around her. Never one to hold her tongue, Tara found it difficult to hold a job for any length of time because her bad attitude and intolerance towards stupidity always embroiled her in an argument. In 2008, she was working at the Super Sav-a-Bunch home improvement outlet, but eventually quit after an altercation with a customer who irritated her. She then gained employment as a bartender working for Sam Merlotte at Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Sam liked Tara and wanted to help her, but warned that he could not have her scaring off his customers. "Strange Love" On the same night that Tara began working at Merlotte's, she witnessed her first vampire. Bill Compton came to the bar and immediately earned the affection of Sookie Stackhouse (who also worked at Merlotte's). Tara was extremely uncomfortable with the budding romance that developed between them and like most people, believed that vampires wanted nothing more than to drink your blood and leave you for dead. This concern yielded several spats between Tara and Sookie, but ultimately, Tara trusted Sookie enough to make the right decision regarding the vampire. Tara met Compton personally a few nights later, and was irritated to learn that his family once owned slaves. "The First Taste" Tara still carried a torch for Jason Stackhouse, but understood that Jason had no interest in her romantically. To satisfy her own sexual needs, she propositioned her employer Sam Merlotte for an evening of meaningless sex. As her friend and employer, Sam was reluctant to engage in the affair, feeling as if it might affect their relationship. As it was however, the two had sex with one another in Sam's trailer, but managed to maintain both their professional and personal relationship with a minimal degree of awkwardness. "Mine" Notes & Trivia * * Unlike many of the other characters in the series, Tara did not debut in the first Southern Vampire Mysteries novel Dead Until Dark. She didn't make her first appearance until the third book in the series Club Dead. * Actress Avion Baker played young Tara Thornton in flashback scenes in four episodes of True Blood. She first appeared in "Escape from Dragon House" in season one, "I Don't Wanna Know", also from season one, "Frenzy" from season two, and "Turn! Turn! Turn!" from season five. * Tara Thornton made four posthumous appearances on True Blood following her death in "Jesus Gonna Be Here". She appeared as part of a V-induced delusion in Lettie Mae Thornton's mind (as well as flashback scenes) in "I Found You", "Karma", "Almost Home", and "Thank You". See also External Links References ---- Category:Bartenders Category:Vampires Category:2010 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed off-camera